1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary-cam ball-point pen in which a refill pen point can be pushed out of the head member of the ball-point pen against the elasticity of an elastic body by knocking the rear end of the ball-point pen. The ball-point pen can be maintained with the pen point pushed out of the head member of the ball-point pen, by a rotary-cam engaging a cam body. The pen point can be withdrawn into the head member of the ball-point pen by the elasticity of the elastic body by releasing the engagement of the rotary-cam with the cam body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rotary-cam ball-point pen has an outer sleeve, a rotary-cam mechanism comprised of a cam body provided on the inside of the outer sleeve, a rotary-cam engaging the cam body, and a cam bar engaging the rotary-cam. A refill, being a rear portion is loaded backward by a spring provided between the head member screwed on the forward end of the outer sleeve and a spring bearing formed on the refill so that the rear portion of the refill is forced into the rotary-cam.
In the conventional ball-point pen, when the rotary-cam, cam bar, and refill are set in the outer sleeve, the rotary-cam, cam bar and refill are inserted from the forward end into the outer sleeve under a state where the rear portion of the refill is inserted into the rotary-cam with the cam bar engaging the rotary cam. Projections formed on the cam bar are inserted into grooves formed on the cam body, a spring is put on the forward portion of the refill, and the head member is screwed on the forward end of the outer sleeve. Therefore it is not easy to set up the rotary-cam mechanism and the refill in the outer sleeve and besides since the cam bar is inserted from the forward side of the outer sleeve, it is impossible for the cam bar to be provided with a clip or a decoration having dimensions larger than the outside diameter of the outer sleeve or a knocking-cap being an integral part of the cam bar. Therefore, it is necessary to attach a clip, or a decoration or a knocking cap after setting the cam bar in the outer sleeve. Accordingly, the number of parts is increased, and a long time is required for assembly of parts.